An ItaXSaku Moment
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Sakura and her friends are at a club in a nearby village getting drunk. What could happen? Wait, who's that on the dance floor with our beloved medic nin!
1. Chapter 1

Title: An ItaSaku Moment

Title: An ItaSaku Moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for my own creativeness

Authoress note: My, my I seem to be making quite a few song-fics don't I? It must be because of the sleep deprivation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was getting ready for a night out at the new bar in the neighboring village with her girls and a few of the guys too. She was just picking out a revealing black halter top and a matching black skirt when her doorbell rang.

She went over to open it and found everybody waiting on her doorstep. "Hey guys, hold on a moment and I'll put on my outfit." She said as they trooped in, they nodded and she ran back to her room and put the ensemble on, adding just a hint of make-up she sprinted back to the living room to find a new edition, Sasuke? How in the hell did Ino get him to come along?

She shrugged that matter off and gestured for them to come along. They went to the village gate and showed the guards their passes and tree-hopped to the next village.

After they got there she and the others walked into the bar, named 'Ninja's Dream' in pink neon letters and saw that it was packed. Yelling over the speakers they went to a corner booth and sat down while a waitress came and took their orders. After quite a few drinks Sakura looked around and saw that the DJ was about to put a fast song on and stood up to go dance, she was watched by her friends and another pair of eyes yet unknown to her.

XXXXXXX Song start XXXXXXXXX

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favorite place

Sakura started to swing her hips in fast circular motions and move her hands over her body, closing her eyes she continued to dance to the beat

I gotta get my body movin shake the stress away

I wasn't lookin for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of obsidian eyes staring right back. She continued to move and shake her body while raising a hand and gesturing to the man.

Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do

You make staying over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

He moved towards her and she turned, presenting her back to him. Taking the hint he took hold of her waist and moved up against her, her hips grinding into his in fast, yet teasing movements.

If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

She threw her arms back and slung them around his neck, tangling them in his hair. She moved her lips up the column of his throat, all the while grinding and bumping into him, the other dancers had given them a wider floor. She turned and threw her leg over and around his hip getting teasingly close to his hips.

But now we're rockin on the dance floor actin naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

His hand moved down her back and settled on her waist, his lips ghosting down her throat and over her shoulders. She moved her hands around on his chest and ground into him slowly and moved away quickly.

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

Now we're face to face

She pressed herself against him and they twirled around then she turned back around and started grinding against him again. He let out a low groan and she smirked, then, for the first time, cast her eyes over to her table. She saw the others faces as they watched her and her mysterious dancer. She saw shock, Naruto, Hinata, and almost everybody else, Approval, Ino, and Anger, Sasuke? Hmm, new development.

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ has in play

He roughly pulled her around again and smashed his lips into her and she lost all coherent thought as she responded, putting her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his body. 'Fits nicely' was the last thing she thought as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting, exploring, and memorizing her dark cavern.

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on cropping to it

She released his mouth and moved her hips again, feeling his arousal as she did so. She smirked and disconnected herself and then she danced more erotically than ever before. He watched as she did, getting more and more aroused every passing second.

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

She went back to him and swirled at the edges of his fingertips, dancing away again as he reached for her. She came back once more and fit herself against him more securely; she wasn't going to leave his arms any time soon if he could help it after that.

Let's escape into the music DJ had in play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on cropping to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Sakura was feeling the edges of fatigue but she fought it, she could go on for a few hours more. She felt the mans arms tighten around her and she rolled her head into his shoulder. She felt sort of safe in his arms, funny.

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the pressure ready to explode?

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show, oh

She sneaked a glance up at him and saw his jaw and throat. She tilted her head up and kissed him along his Addams apple and watched it bob.

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dance floor actin naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

She licked his throat and then moved to almost in between his waist and rocked her hips roughly.

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ had in play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on cropping to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ had in play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on cropping to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

The song after a few more beats but Sakura and her dancing partner took no notice of it. She saw him gesture to the door and she nodded, very well knowing where this will lead. She glanced back at the table and saw more than half of the others holding down a very angry Sasuke and Ino giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura then turned her attention back to the man who was leading her to the door and stopped thinking of Sasuke and the rest of them. She could think of them in the morning when she got back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END!

KIDDING! But there will be a lemon in the near future

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to the hotel he was staying at and she followed him up the stairs to his room. Shutting the door behind him he turned to be assaulted by her lips and the rest of her body, he leaned against the wall and she hooked her legs around his waist.

This happened to be what he was waiting for and he pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed where her laid her down and followed after her.

Running his hands down her silk shirt he slid the tips of his fingers under the edge of the shirt and lifted it until it hit her underarms, she lifted her arms obligingly and he slid it the rest of the way off, revealing her lacey black bra and creamy white skin.

She shivered under his gaze and raised her own hands and unbuttoned his red shirt, exposing his pale skin and muscles. She had him take off his shirt before he took off her bra, an action that should have confused most men but he seemed to have the hang of it.

She watched as he lowered his head and started to suck on her left breast, swirling his tongue across it and other such things before he finally had her gasping and writhing underneath him.

He started to go lower until he reached her skirt. Sliding that, and the underwear, off of her he touched her heat with his cool fingers making her jump a little at the feel. He smirked and dipped one of his fingers into her and started a slow pace.

He added another finger after a minute, stretching her walls and going just a bit faster. She convulsed around his fingers and came hard. Coming down from her high she saw that he had somehow removed himself of his clothes and was now looming over her, she blinked up at him innocently and he entered her slowly.

She mewled and hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling him down and crashing her lips against his, hungrily kissing him she felt him start to move in an agonizingly slow pace. She bucked her hips against his and he eagerly set a faster pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she awoke to an arm wrapped around her waist and a clearer head. She remembered everything but the strangers face, including Sasuke's face as she had left with the man whose arm was currently around her body.

She swept the room with her eyes before they landed on something that made her freeze, an Akatsuki cloak! She quickly ran through the list of current Akatsuki and could think of only two with dark eyes. Uchiha Itachi: murderer of whole clan and Sasori no Suna: puppet master of the organization.

She dreaded turning over to find out who it was but knew she had to do it. She slowly shifted enough so that she was on her back and then she turned her head so she could see the face of the man next to her.

Her heart stuttered a moment before her mind screamed at her to get out of there Now! She slowly complied with it and slid out of bed to gather her clothes which were strewn about the floor.

'Oh my gawd, wait till Ino hears about this, I had sex with Sasuke's older brother!' she thought, escaping the room and running out of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for that. Review if you want.

-Narutofang91


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own so you no sue!

Authoress note: Okay, I wasn't going to make another chapter to this but someone asked me to in a review so I'll do this one for them. BUT THIS ONE ONLY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made it back to the village in record time, getting there before nine. She figured Ino would be awake by now so she went straight to her house.

"INO! INO! Open the damn door, I have something to tell you!!" she nearly beat the door down with her fist as she pounded on it. The door opened and Ino answered it, looking a bit pissed.

"What do you want forehead?" she asked as she invited Sakura into the house. Sakura stepped into the house and dragged Ino after her to the living-room.

"You know that guy I left the club with last night?" she asked as she sat down. Ino nodded and said, "You should have seen Sasuke's face, he was about to go after you but we held him down, one of the guys had to stay the night with him just to make sure he didn't kill the guy you were with. I've never seen him that angry before."

Sakura nodded and said, "Well, if he had recognized the guy he would have killed him even before he left with me, he probably would have killed me too for spending the night with him." Ino's interest was piqued.

"So who was the guy?" she asked, Sakura suddenly faced the floor, "Well, you see, uh, it was Itachi." The last part was whispered but Ino caught it. "Oh. My. Gawd. Are you sure Sakura? If this gets out you'll be hunted by Sasuke, or worse you'll be charged for fraternizing with the enemy." She said fearful for her friend's life.

Sakura nodded, "I know, my only hope is that you don't tell anybody and he doesn't remember my face, but the worst part of it is that I don't think he was drunk last night…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi awoke with a groan; he lifted his hand to rub his face and sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, not finding what he was looking for he looked to his side.

Still not there, he got up and got dressed then saw a black g-string on the floor to the right of the bed. Raising an eyebrow he remembered the events of last night.

'_She mewled and hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling him down and crashing her lips against his, hungrily kissing him she felt him start to move in an agonizingly slow pace. She bucked her hips against his and he eagerly set a faster pace.'_

He looked through his minds eye and saw a flash of pink hair and green eyes. He only knew of one person in the entire fire country with that color hair and eyes and she was in Konoha.

He also remembered slipping something in her drink as her waiter passed by his table. If he was correct she would have drunk it all and she would have become like a dog in heat, she would get pregnant very easily and he had been looking for a powerful person to start the next generation of Uchiha's with.

She had been perfect, beautiful and strong she would have given any child a very powerful chakra control and good looks as well. He got up off the bed and headed for the door, he needed to get back to Kisame and then head to Konoha in about two to three weeks to see if his seed had gotten to her and impregnated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was doing very well for the past four days in avoiding Sasuke, every time she felt his chakra she would drop what she was doing and run. Fast.

She was in the operating room and healing someone for what seemed like days but was really only six hours and using all her chakra as well. The guy in question was getting better but still needed a few more things stitched up. She finished up two hours later and sat up, wiping her brow she let the attendants take the guy to a room where he would get some more rest and then be on his way.

She got up from her position from the floor and walked out of the doors to inform his teammates that he was alright. She made it through that and then went to her office, not feeling any chakra (forgetting that she hardly had any chakra left to feel with, it reached a diameter of three inches away from her right now.) she walked in to find the red eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha.

'Damn.' She thought, trying to back up but failing miserably as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. She sighed and walked to her desk and sat down before looking at Sasuke again.

"Well?" she said resignedly. He shut the door and walked stiffly to one of the chairs and sat down. "Sakura, what were you thinking four days ago huh?" he started off, 'Typical Sasuke, strait to the point.' She sighed and started signing papers. "It is my life and my body Sasuke, besides, that was not the first time I have done so. With different men as well." She didn't see his eyes swirl at the mention of that.

She reached for another paper and looked up, Sasuke hadn't said anything for a few minutes and she wanted to know if he was still there. He was. Damn.

He was glaring at a spot on the floor; she went back to her paper work, "Is that all?" she asked. He sighed and opened his mouth, "Who did you go with that night any-way?" she froze, her hand had been making it's usual path to the stack of papers and she looked at him a bit panicked, 'Ohmigawd what do I tell him?' she thought.

He noticed the panicked look on her face and scowled, obviously she had spent the night with someone he didn't care for, he scowled further when he thought of someone he didn't like, 'If it was Neji I will kill him.' He thought.

She quickly searched through the names of men who owed a favor to her and who were more than likely strong enough to fend off Sasuke for a few days, 'Nope, nope, hell no too ugly, no, no, ah-hah! He might not like it but he is strong enough and he owes me a huge favor.' She grabbed he paper and signed it, "Not like it's any of your business but it was Neji." She saw him freeze out of the corner of her eye and then he disappeared altogether.

She sighed in relief but then she got up and walked to the window, there she whistled for Neji and he appeared a moment later. "Neji, it's time I called in that favor you owe me. PLEASE do this." She pleaded with him and looked at her weirdly, "Tell me Haruno-san." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you know when everybody but you went to the club?" he nodded and she continued, "Well, I went with someone and Sasuke saw me. He is out hunting you right now cause I told him I went with you. Please, whenever he confronts you, tell him it was you. You owe me right now and I'll be in your debt forever if you do do this." She said. Neji considered this and finally looked at her. "Very well Haruno-san, but as you said, you owe me so big on this." He conceded, she whooped and threw herself at him, throwing her arms around him she hugged him before returning to her work. "Thanks so much for this Neji, if he destroys something of yours I'll repay it and stuff." She said before going back to her work.

He left and then began a game of hide-and-seek between him, Sasuke, and Sakura. It was like this for three weeks before Sakura began feeling ill and she couldn't move fast enough for fear of throwing up.

She felt like this for several days before she did some tests on herself and came up with the result all women before marriage fear… PREGNANCY WAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Anyway, she figured out that she was pregnant and left the sheet on the desk at her house when she left to go cry somewhere else, like on Ino's shoulder. Little did she know that she had a visitor at her house while she was gone and he saw the sheet. He read it and a grin filled his normally emotionless face before he decided to wait for her there so he could take her away and rebuild the clan he had murdered.

Oh the irony, the murderer would be the new founder. So he began picking around her house and looking around while he waited, oh the joys he would have, looking through a woman's house.

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting on Ino's couch with a tub of ice cream and her friend beside her, crying. She did this for several hours before finally leaving and walking to her house.

She opened the door and was instantly set upon by Itachi who knocked her out with a tap to the back of her neck and then he took her away…. FOREVER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This s it, you get to imagine the ending or whatever. If she is happy or sad with her new life or if she gets away and is rescued. So review for this dreadful chapter so I can know your thoughts.

Yes I'll admit it wasn't one of my best works but it WAS supposed to be a one-shot. Bye-bye.

-Narutofang91


End file.
